wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (cycle 10)
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 10 is going to be the tenth edition of BrushYourCats' Sims Next Top Model. A poll was held to decide which country the competition was to be moved to. The options were Australia, New Zealand, South Africa and United Kingdom & Ireland. New Zealand, South Africa and United Kingdom & Ireland all tied for first, but in the end the results of the polls were disregarded while making the decision. The cycle will be held in Australia, but not only Australian citizens may apply, girls from all across Oceania will be eligible to apply. The overseas destination of this cycle is Bern, Switzerland. The promotional song of this cycle is "My Calculator" by Kiwi singer Zowie. The winners were 22-year old Elong Bellengesau from Ngeremlengui, Palau, and 20-year old Tanya Brook from Tamuning, Guam. Format The viewers have a small amount of control in this cycle. All photoshoots will be uploaded on Facebook, and then the viewers will have to say "yes" or "no". Each girl's yes's minus their no's will determine their final score. This score will then decide how the bottom four will end. Episodes 'Group Project' The girls have a high fashion editorial shoot in groups. Elong impresses both Tyra and the fans and is called first by both sides, but Audrey, Heirala, Florence, Orange and Sie land in the bottom five. Sie stays with 5 points, along with Audrey with 1 point, while Heirala, Florence and Orange are eliminated. *'First call-out:' Elong Bellengesau *'Bottom five:' Audrey Rufus, Heirala Hopie, Florence Thomas, Orange Mack, Sie Furrlur *'Eliminated:' Heirala Hopie, Florence Thomas, Orange Mack 'Total Split' The girls have another editorial shoot in pairs. Callie, Leona, Shams, Sie and Tanya all recieve a consecutive first call-out for being the best of each group, while Audrey, Elong, Mehriban, Paighton and Reyna land in the bottom five. Elong and Reyna are called, and eventually also Mehriban, meaning Audrey and Paighton have to leave the competition. *'Consecutive first call-out:' Callie Tang-Muhler, Leona Dowell, Shams Abdullah Manaf, Sie Furrlur, Tanya Brook *'Bottom five:' Audrey Rufus, Elong Bellengesau, Mehriban Hutadomov, Paighton Callaway, Reyna Hopie *'Eliminated:' Audrey Rufus & Paighton Callaway 'Small Loss' Reyna quits the episode and was participate in her photoshoot. Later the girls have a grungy editorial shoot. Mehriban steps it up and recieves the first call-out, while Leona, Sie and Tanya land in the bottom three. In the end Leona is eliminated. *'First call-out:' Mehriban Hutadomov *'Bottom three:' Leona Dowell, Sie Furrlur, Tanya Brook *'Eliminated:' Leona Dowell 'Overseas Fun' The girls go overseas to Bern, Switzerland where they have another editorial shoot. Callie and Shams are criticized for looking like actresses. Elong recieves her second first call-out, while Callie, Mehriban and Sie land in the bottom three. In the end Mehriban is safe, eliminating Callie and Sie from the competition. *'First call-out:' Elong Bellengesau *'Bottom three:' Callie Tang-Muhler, Mehriban Hutadomov, Sie Furrlur *'Eliminated:' Callie Tang-Muhler & Sie Furrlur 'Haute Cathedral' The girls do a photoshoot in The Cathedral Of Bern wearing Haute Couture dresses. Tanya recieves the first call-out, leaving Elong, Mehriban and Shams in the bottom three. In the end Elong is safe, eliminating Mehriban and Shams. *'First call-out:' Tanya Brook *'Bottom three:' Elong Bellengesau, Mehriban Hutadomov, Shams Abdullah Manaf *'Eliminated:' Mehriban Hutadomov & Shams Abdullah Manaf 'Live From Sydney' Cycle 10 got the honor to be BrushYourCats' first cycle with a live finale. It was held in an unspecified venue in Sydney. The show begins with all the eliminees, except for Mehriban and Sie walking onto the stage. Tyra and Yolanda from cycle 2, start talking to the contestants about the show and what they feel about their eliminations. Leona expresses that she believes her elimination was wrong, which Audrey disagrees with, and before Audrey and Leona end up starting a fight, Tyra plays the cycle 11 promo for distraction. Mehriban was unfortunately not able to make it, and Sie is late, and arrives a few minutes later. Sie announces that her real age is 14, which no one seems to mind, then Tyra has a video chat with Mehriban via Simfone. Mehriban tells about her future plans. Afterwards the final runway show is held, starring all the runner-ups from the past 4 cycles and the third runner-up from the past 1 cycle. Then, Yolanda talks to Elong about the top 2 and the competition. Elong talks about fights she had with girls, and mentions that Callie often left clothing laying around in the bathroom. Callie's states is incorrect, and then says she took someone else's mascara. Audrey, Shams and Sie think that she also took their make-up, but then Heirala announces that she was the make-up theif of the house. Heirala tries to casually leave the set, but is attacked by Audrey and results in a violent fight between Audrey, Heirala and Reyna. All three are taken backstage to calm down. After a quick commercial break, Yolanda speaks to Tanya, which luckily doesn't cause more fights to burst out. Then, Yolanda shows a house tour of the cycle 11 house. After that, Tyra reviews Elong and Tanya's ELLE covers, aswell as their performance on the catwalk. After another quick commercial break, Tyra reveals them both as the winners of cycle 10. *'Sims Next Top Model:' Elong Bellengesau & Tanya Brook *'Special guests:' Hannah Blake, Jenah Abrams, Lou Dechâteau, Raissa Khane, Sophie Malina, Yolanda di Francesco Contestants 13 girls were chosen from a pool of 19 semi-finalists. *After her elimination, it was revealed that Sie had lied about her age, and that she was actually 14 years old. *In the live finale, Tyra decided to let Tanya and Elong both win the complete prize package and the title of Sims Next Top Model. This resulted in there being no specific runner-up. Summaries 'Call-out order' 'Tyra's call-out order' 'The fans' call-out order' 'Makeovers' *'Audrey:' More volume, short extensions. *'Callie: '''Colour touch-ups. *'Elong:' Dyed black. *'Leona: Dyed chocolate brown. *'Mehriban: '''Colour touch-ups. *'Paighton: 'Cut short. *'Reyna: 'Cut short, colour touch-ups. *'Shams: Colour touch-ups. *'Sie:' Colour touch-ups. *'Tanya:' Cut shorter, dyed blonde. 'Photoshoot' *'Photoshoot 1:' High fashion editorials in groups *'Photoshoot 2:' Editorials in pairs *'Photoshoot 3:' Modeling high fashion outfits in an industrial area *'Photoshoot 4: '''Editorials in Bern *'Photoshoot 5: Haute Couture dresses in The Cathedral of Bern *'''Photoshoot 6: ELLE covers Controversy Unlike previous cycles, two girls were crowned Sims Next Top Model. Category:Cycles